Return of the American Firebender
by 2Firebender2
Summary: SEQUEL to American Firebender. May gets sent back to Zuko's world. Well, the war is about to take a turn for the worst. May is being hunted by the Fire Nation. All i can say is that Flames are gonna fly! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Going Back

Disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar: the last airbender_ but I do own my characters.

_**Return of the American Firebender**_

****

A/N: Here is the squel to American Firebender! Finally got the first cahpter done. Thanks to all the poeple who reviewed for my first story. Here are some answers. o-dragon, may's ankle problem is just the character, but the disease she had, I had had it when i was 5. I no longer have it though. Thank goodness! Anyway, just read the new chapter!

Chapter 1:

May was stuck in her room working on her math homework. She was being home school after being gone for about 2 months. She had caught up, but felt like a prisoner in her own home. Her parents wouldn't let her leave the house without one of them by her side. It REALLY annoyed May. May was in her pajamas. She wore a blue top with the words "Tennis player training for life here" and pants with cats on them. She didn't care. It was Sunday. The one day out of the week you get to stay in her pajamas till 12 or later.

"I'm taking a break!" she said getting up. She had finished her homework for the weekend. May went down the stairs, pass the kitchen, down the stairs to the basement, and flopped herself down on the circular couch in the basement with the plasma screen T.V. It was a huge wide screen T.V. with DVD player, VCR, PS2, Nintendo Game Cube, Sega, and surround sound. May picked up the remote and turned the T.V. on to channel 25. Catscatch was on. May turned it off.

"Can't their be any good shows on?" she said. She flipped through the channels. She ended up turning the DVD player on to Lion King. She still like this show, even though it was for little kids.

"The Avatar world was a LOT more fun than this." she said. May pulled the laptop up and started writing on her story. Well it was actually a sequel to a sequel. It was one book after another of a wolf named Tala that she had started writing when she was 12. She was working on book 5. May stuck a piece of Fanny May chocolate in her mouth. May out the laptop down. She couldn't write today. She hadn't been able to write at all since she came back from the Avatar world. Time seem to go by slower and it seemed to be boring.

"I want to go back to the Avatar world." said May. "Just go back there. At least it was more fun than my home."

* * *

Zuko was outside drinking tea. He didn't like tea, but his uncle had insisted. His mind trialed off to May for the who knows how many times for the past month. May had been gone for a month and it seemed like the whole ship was quitter. Zuko finished his cup and set it down on the railing. Zuko sighed. He actually like May arguing with him and calling him names. It kept him busy. She seemed to make the ship more lively. She might've been 15, but she knew how to get people to shut up. She also knew how to call Zhao names.

* * *

May got up listening to her pink mini ipod that said "Beware! A tennis player is in you presence!" May had all the green day songs on it and about 250 more! She crept out of the door to the sea shore. The ocean breeze blew her hair and the ocean sprayed her gently. May smiled. It was the only place where she felt like she could go back to the Avatar world. Her home now seemed strange to her. She felt different than everyone else because she was a bender. Though no one knew. When her parents had asked where she had been. She said that she didn't remember. Her grandmother was the only one she told. May touched the water with her feet. The water was cool, but felt nice against her feet. She sighed.

"It seems sp close like I could just grab it and go back, but yet it seems so far." she said. "The show doesn't even seem the same once you've been to the real place. The show is only little of what lies in that world. This world even seems small now compared to it." She looked out at the horizon. She could only dream of what Zuko may be doing. She closed her eyes. "Maybe I'll return and see you, Zuko." May sat down on sand. May felt tired all of a sudden as she laid back. Her breaths were heavy.

May woke up in the middle of a forest. It was near sunset. May got up; looking around franticly.

"Where they heck am I?" she said. May started walking in her pajama's. She didn't care right now. She looked around; hoping to find someone to help her. May walked till she came toa beach. The sun had set by then.

"Can't anything go right for me?" she asked throwing her hands up into the air. Something caught the corner f her eye. She could see a ship odd in the distance with light on the deck. She could her music. She could reconize a Sugi Horn. "Sounds like Iroh. Wait Iroh!" May said. She lit up her hands as much as cshe could. May punched them up into the air sending a blast of fire with it. "Please be able to see it."

* * *

Zuko looked over at the railing. His mind yet again drifted to the thought of May. He was having a conversation with himself in his head.

_Why do I keep thinking about her?_

_Because you like her._

_She's just a girl! Nothing more._

_Are you sure she isn't like more than a friend?_

_She's ONLY a girl, Zuko._

_Zuko, you think she is more than a girl._

_NO, I DON'T!_

_Yes you do._

_No, i don't! She's just a girl!_

_Whatever you say._

Something caught Zuko's attention. He saw flames rise into the sky.

"Who would do that?" he asked himself.

_It's May. that's why!_

_For all I know, it could be just any firebender._

_But what if it's May?_

Zuko shook those thoughts out of his mind. Yet again fire flared up into the air. Fire flew into the air several times before Zuko found out it was a sign that somebody was in trouble.

"Uncle!" yelled Zuko.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" asked Iroh.

"Ready the boats!" yelled Zuko. He didn't want to waste time if it was May.

"Why?" asked Iroh. "It's music night."

"Some one is sending a flare up into the sky!" yelled Zuko. "It might be May."

"Prince Zuko, we talk about this ealier." said Iroh. ThenIroh saw the flame up in the sky. "Well get the boats ready people!" ordered Iroh.

* * *

May was wearing out fast. Her breathing was hard.

"Must give firebenders credit for having a lot of energy!" she said. She could faintly see a boat slide into the ocean. "Yay! I'm going to be saved!"

* * *

The baot hit shore in no time. Zuko emerged from it.

"Zuko!" yelled May. Zuko had just gotten down when May came running up to him. May gave Zuko a Hug, but let go after a few seconds.

"I missed, Zuko." she said. "No matter how annoying you are with your yelling." Zuko couldn't help, but let a tiny smile sneak up onto his face.

"It's good to see you too, May." he said.

* * *

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed the fisrt Chapter of the New story. 


	2. Chapter 2: Meditaion

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender, but I do own my character name May and other things.

_**Return of the American Firebender**_

A/N: o-dragon, I do play tennis. I play 4-5 days a week. Sorry to say that FangonForest beat you for first review. Good try though. O-dragon, you are doing a good time reviewing. Just like everyone else! Thanks for the reviews, too! Sorry took so long. I had tennis and homework today so that is why it took a little longer to update. Here is Chapter 2!

Chapter 2:

"Miss May!" said Iroh coming down from the boat.

"Hello, General Iroh." said May taking a step back from Zuko.

"How have you been?" asked Iroh.

"Fine." said May. "Where am I?"

"Your near a port." said Zuko. "How did you get here anyway?"

"I don't know!" said May. "One minute I'm at home on the beach, the next I'm in your world!"

"Well lets get you back on the ship." said Zuko getting back on the boat. May nodded and followed.

* * *

May laid on her bed in the same room she had been in before. Surprisingly she found that all her cloths that she had made in this world where still in this room. May felt relaxed being back on the ship. She no longer would be trapped in her own house.

* * *

May woke to the sound of Zuko yelling once again. May got up and changed into a red long sleeved shirt with black on the collar, and a red skirt that went to her ankles with black on the very bottom. She put her hair up into a ponytail as always. She left her room, and headed for the deck. She found Zuko yelling at Lt. Ji who was yelling at Zuko over something.

"Shut up! That includes you, Zuko!" yelled May.

"Who are you to yell at me?" yelled Zuko at May.

"Cus I can!" said May. "Plus, it's WAY TOO early to be yelling. And I can yell at who I want to!"

"You have no right to yell at a prince." said Zuko standing in front of May.

"I can if I want to!" said May. "Your not my superior!"

"I am too!" yelled Zuko. "As long as you are on my ship, you oblige by my rules!"

"Only if I want too!" yelled May.

"They must really like to argue." whispered Iroh to Lt. Ji.

"They must" whispered Ji. to Iroh.

"Stupid head!" yelled May.

"American!" yelled Zuko.

"That's it!" she yelled. "When you say American like! Your messing with the United States. You piece of Shit of a prince!"

"How dare you call the Prince of the Fire Nation that, you peasant!" yelled Zuko.

"I'll call you what I like, Angry Boy!" she yelled. They went on calling each other names for about an hour.

* * *

It was late afternoon. May was listening to her mini ipod on deck. Zuko and them didn't really understand what its use was. May was listening to "Steve McQueen" by Sheryl Crow on max volume. If you tried to talk to her. She would say "What?" May was enjoying the beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the temperature was just right for being outside. May took her headphones off after the song was over. She turn her mini ipod off. The ocean waves beat against the ship softly. The weather was steadily getting colder. May closed her eyes. It had been nice returning home, but she liked being out in the middle of the ocean. May was sitting down. Zuko had spent the day meditating after calling May names. May felt the urge to do a "little" prank.

"I just have to disturb the peace." she said. "I must. It wouldn't be any fun without any chaos." May went over to Iroh who tea just ran out.

"You want me to make you more tea, General Iroh?" asked May politely.

"Yes, please." said Iroh handing her the tea pot. "And make sure Prince Zuko gets his daily tea."

"Yes, Sir." said May as she nodded. May turned and had an evil grin on her face. May went down to Iroh's tea room. She picked up a couple packets of tea. She filled the tea pot up with water. May used Firebending to make the water hot. May stuck the packets in the tea and waited for the water to absorb the tea taste. Once the tea was done, May poured a cup of tea which she would give Zuko. May knew Zuko always put a little sugar in his tea, but she wasn't going to put sugar in his tea. No, she was going to put salt in his tea. She couldn't fight the urge to prank Zuko. May took the tea pot out to Iroh before she went back below deck; holding the cup of tea in her hand. May knocked on the door trying to hid the smile on her face.

"What?" said Zuko irritated.

"Tea." said May.

"Come in then." said Zuko. May came in and walked over to Zuko's meditating spot.

"Here you go." said May. She handed Zuko the cup of tea. Luckily the salt wasn't visible. May had put in a good amount in the tea cup. Zuko took a sip, but spit it back into the cup.

"What sort of tea is this?" yelled Zuko. May burst out laughing.

"you…..just…….been……part of…….a prank!" said May between her laughing fits. Zuko glared at her with his fist showing that fire was about to appear.

"WHY YOU!" yelled Zuko.

"Oh, c'mon! You don't think that I would go an entire trip without pranking someone!" said May as she stopped laughing. "I couldn't resisted. It seemed too funny to pass up!" Zuko glare slowly went away. He took a breath trying to calm down. "Can you forgive me?" asked May.

"As long as you don't do it again." said Zuko.

"Okay. But you take all the fun out of it!" said May.

"And why would that be fun?" asked Zuko.

"It just is!" said May sitting down. "It something that kids in my world do."

"I've never been to you world though." said Zuko.

"You need to sometime." said May. "You would enjoy it." May sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Zuko.

"My parents will want an explanation when I get home." said May. "And I think I'll have to tell them the truth this time. That's what worries me. Don't know how they will react when they find out that I'm a firebender."

"Don't worry about them. For now, worry about the present. Not the future." said Zuko.

"I'll try not too." said May. "I do need to enjoy the present more. You better get back to meditation, Zuko." May started to get up, but Zuko pulled her back down.

"You can meditate with me if you want to." said Zuko. "After all, you're a firebender."

"Okay. I have nothing better to do." replied May. She sat down Indian style. She closed her eyes. Zuko looked over at her. May opened her eyes and turned to Zuko. "If you're wondering. I told you that I wouldn't break a promise."

"I'm glad you didn't break it." said Zuko. May looked at Zuko. She turned her face straight forward. She closed her eyes.

"How do I meditate?" she asked. "I have no clue."

"First of all take deep breaths. Then close your eyes. Find a place of peace in your mind." said Zuko. "Let it help you organize and make you thoughts more clear. Then you have made it to meditation."

"Sounds simple enough." said May. She did exactly what Zuko told her. Zuko watched and then he went to meditation.

* * *

Iroh came down looking for Zuko. He peeped through the door. He saw May and Zuko sitting side-by-side one another. He realized that they were both meditating. Iroh gave a small smile. It had been so long since Zuko showed that he could put his anger behind him and allow someone to come into his life, especially a young woman. Most people he would yell at. Iroh shut the door without disturbing them.

"Seems like you found a friend that you care about, Prince Zuko." whispered Iroh. "And about time."

* * *

May opened her eyes after about 30 minutes of meditation. She looked over at Zuko. He seemed quite calm and peaceful. She took a breath and tried to go back to meditation. Zuko just woke from his meditation and saw May trying to go back to meditation.

"You don't have to go back and meditate if you don't want to." said Zuko.

"Doesn't matter to me." said May.

"Well, I'm done meditating for the day." said Zuko.

"then I guess I'm done too." said May. "Thanks, Zuko."

"For what?" he asked.

"Just because." said May.

* * *

A/N: That is Chapter 2 people! Tommorow is Friday! YAY! Weekend for writing! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	3. Chapter 3: How I Knew Your Names

Disclaimer: You know what goes here.

_**Return of the American Firebender**_

A/N: Sry that I haven't updated in a while, but I had tennis Friday, research, and more tennis, and a tennis tournament. An interclub one. I think Springfield, IL beat us Decatur, IL. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. If any of you reviewers play neopets, I play it. My account name on there is firebenderdai. I also had a bit of writer's block, but it is going a way.

Chapter 3:

May was out on deck. The sun was slowly setting in the west. They had been seeing snow, ice block, ice bergs for about a week now. May was looking over at the cool water. Her golden-ember eyes watched the waves gently touch the ship. The air was defiantly cooler. She could see her breathe clearly every time she would breathe. Zuko came over to May.

"Hey, Zuko." she said. "What's up?"

"I've been wondering how you knew all of our names. I can understand my uncle's and mine, but how did you know Lt. Ji's?" asked Zuko.

"Like I said. I know all of your names off a T.V. show on Nickelodeon called _Avatar: the last airbender_" said May. "Your in it along with other characters."

"What sort of characters?" asked Zuko.

"Might as well just explain it all at once." said May. "There is the 12 year old avatar named Aang, who was stuck in an iceberg for a 100 years; Katara from the Southern Waster tribe who is traveling with the avatar; Sokka the so called warrior from the Southern water who is Katara's older brother. He is also traveling with the avatar; Appa the flying bison, who was stuck in the iceberg for a 100 years with the avatar; Momo the flying lemur that they picked up in the Southern Air Temple; Zhao, the nutty admiral who is bent on capturing the avatar before Zuko; General Iroh, the tea obsessed dude; and the hot-head Prince Zuko from the Fire Nation. That about covers the main characters."

"You mean, I'm in the show." said Zuko.

"Yep. We have currently 17th episodes or chapters as you might call them." said May. "We know a lot about all of the main characters."

"Like what?" asked Zuko.

"Well we know how the avatar was frozen in an iceberg. We know why he ran away when he was 12. We know that Sokka and Katara's mother is dead. Katara and Sokka's father is off at war. We know, about your past Zuko," said May.

"What?" said Zuko irritated.

"We know how and why you were banished. Where you got your scar." said May. "That episode was really sad."

"What did they say in the show?" demanded Zuko.

"Not tell, but it showed from how you tried to save a new division to the duel." said May. "We got to see you when you were 14 before the Agni Kai. That wasn't right for your father to do that to you."

"They showed that about my past!" yelled Zuko. May gave a small, quick nod. "How dare they!" His fist lighting up.

"Calm down, Zuko." said May placing a hand on his shoulder. "They showed another episode where you saved the avatar. You convinced a lot of people that you weren't all bad. That you had good in you."

"they showed that too!" yelled Zuko.

"Calm down, Zuko!" said May. "Yelling won't help."

"What else have they shown?" yelled Zuko.

"The bounty episode, the episode where you beat Zhao in Agni Kai, the 2 spirit world episodes, Kyoshi Island episode, the first 2 where you met the avatar for the first time, pirate episode, and I can't remember any others right now." said May. "There about 17 episode right now. "

"So they all show me failing!" yelled Zuko.

"No they don't." said May. "Your not a failure. You're a Prince from the Fire Nation." Zuko glared at her and stormed off to his room. May watched Zuko storm off.

"God! You answer someone's question and what do they do? They yell at you!" said May. "sometimes I want to kill, Zuko." The sun had gone down finally.

May had been out on main deck for a couple hours. Everyone was asleep by now, except for her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told Zuko." said. She sighed. "But I would've have to tell him eventually though. Maybe this really is a dream and I'll wake up in the ocean water. Maybe I'm in a hospital in the U.S.A. This could all be dream." May looked up at the clear sky. "If this is a dream; let it end. I don't want to wake up with a broken heart thinking that this was real." She could see a shooting star across the night sky. "I need to go to bed." said May. May turned and went off to her room.


	4. Chapter 4: Anger turns into a fight

Disclaimer: I only own my characters, not Avatar: the last airbender

_**Return of the American Firebender**_

A/N: I just PLAYED WITH THE ILLINI TENNIS TEAM! Oh my god are they cute! They're VERY GOOD at tennis! I even got a compliment from the coach of the team! That night was SO COOL! Got to meet cute tennis players off the Illini tennis team that rock at tennis. How in the world do they keep the ball in play? I screwed up on writing my account name. my account name is firebenderdai. If you do play neopets, give me a neomail! Well, the 17th episode wasn't the greatest. We NEED ZUKO! Zuko has fans, too! Sorry that I haven't been updating like I wish too, but I've been everywhere online looking for any information in amoebas. I have a report on them that I just finishes. Plus I've been a little sick. Where you feel like you have no energy. Well, go read Chapter 4!

Chapter 4:

For the next 3 days, Zuko and May didn't talk to each other. They didn't look at each, talk to each other, or even be in the same room. Neither of them called each other names. The silence between them was strange and unwelcoming. You could hardily get them to even to walk down the same hall. Zuko seemed to be angrier. One minute he is quite, the next he is yelling at the crew over nothing. May wouldn't talk to anyone, unless it was directly to her. It seemed strange without them talking to each other. They would pass glares at each other if given the chance.

* * *

May laid on her bed. She wasn't angry at Zuko any more, but she still didn't want to talk to him. May turned over on her bed. May had been trying to go to sleep for the past 3 hours, but it was no use. May was dead awake. May turned the candle off with Firebending. The room was completely dark. May stared up at the ceiling.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should go home and forget this ever happened." she said. "I'm living what some people would die for. It's not worth it. It's not what I thought this world is like." May closed her eyes. "Home seems so close, but yet so far. I will through this and go home someday. Till then, I'll make the best of the situation." May said as her thoughts disappeared and her breathing became heavy. She fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_**May's dream**_

_May stood on a blank street. Buildings were vacant and there was a strange presence about the street. It looked as if people just disappeared from where they had just been. Fresh scents of food filled the air. Houses lit up, but nobody in them. Cars left in the middle of the street. The baseball stadium had the scoring on the board, but the baseball equipment left on the ground. The sky was black as night it self. Fog drifted in slowly. _

"_What is this place?" asked May. "It looks like people were just here and then left what they were doing." May could make out a shadowy figure that resemble like someone she had known. _

"_Come here, child." said the figure. May was stunned by who had spoken to her. Her feet carried her over to the figure without May knowing. It wasn't till she could make out the face of an elder woman with ember-gold eyes did May recognize her. _

"_Grandma?" asked May. The woman had black hair with a few gray streaks up in a ponytail. She wore a red dress with a black sash around the waist. She had a black shawl on her. _

"_It's good to see, May." said her grandma. May was dead still. She seemed to be frozen in time. _

"_How? What? I can't believe it!" she said breaking the silence. _

"_I don't have much time, May." said her grandma._

"_But, how?" asked May surprised._

"_Listen, May what I'm telling you is very important." said her grandma._

"_Yeah," said May._

"_the Fire had a loss at the Northern Air Temple. Sokka and the inventor made what you call a Hot Air Balloon. The Fire nation has used that idea. They are going to star controlling the sky and using their Firebending. This could spell disaster." said her grandma. "You must help stop it. You must remain hidden and help the avatar along with Prince Zuko. The Fire Nation is still after you, May. If you don't remain hidden, you could die."_

"_I won't die, Grandma." said May. "I won't let you down."_

"_I knew I could count on you." said her grandma as she faded into thin air. May stared. _

_**End of May's Dream

* * *

**_

May shot up. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"What the hell was that dream about?" she asked herself. "That's the last time I have a cup of that tea Iroh loves!" May's breathing slowed down to normal after a couple minutes. May got dresses into her red dress as usual and put her hair up. May left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

May saw Zuko on deck practicing his Firebending by himself. May couldn't help, but glare at him. He stopped his Firebending and glared right back at her. Time it self seemed to stop.

"I gave you an answer about what you wanted to know." May said. "Then why be at me when I gave you your answer?"

"You don't know what it's like!" said Zuko angry.

"I've been through my own problems!" said May.

"You know all about me! My life is recorded without my knowing!" yelled Zuko.

"I get it that your mad at your father for banishing you! That you just found out the truth about how I knew you!" yelled May. "But get over it!"

"Over it!" yelled Zuko. "You don't know what it is like to be banished to have a scar that people see as a weakness!"

"Zuko, get it through your thick skull!" yelled May. "You just need to take a chill pill!"

"I'm a banished Prince on an impossible hunt for the Avatar as my only way home!" yelled Zuko. "My father has given me a scar as a reminder of my weakness for being so soft hearted!"

"Zuko, Listen to me!" yelled May. "You can't changed your past, but you can change your future!" Zuko got into a fighting position. May got into a fighting position, too. The two teenagers were going to battle it out.

* * *

A/N: Well there is a cliffhanger! Hope ya'll like it! Sorry that it took so long! Being sick doesn't help with writing. 


	5. Chapter 5: Fight leads to a new teacher

Disclaimer: I only own May and my characters, not avatar: the last airbender

_**Return of the American Firebender**_

A/N: You know where I'm from in Illinois, lol means lots of laughs. But I guess the other way the word stand for laugh out loud. They mean the same thing though, but it's weird how different parts of the country have a different lol. They do mean the same thing though, laugh!

Chapter 5:

Zuko and May were in fighting positions; ready to fight to the death if necessary. Zuko was the first to throw a fireball at May. May blocked the fireball and sent a fire kick at Zuko. Zuko dodge. He sent a fire blast that knocked May to the ground. May recovered quickly from the blast as she sent fireballs at Zuko. Zuko dodge each one easily. That was the one thing may lacked, experience. Zuko sent fire blast after fire blast at May. May fell to the ground with a hard thump each time. May laid on the ground, struggling to get up. May pushes herself up while sending a fire blast at Zuko with the last of her strength. Zuko blocked it easily. May fell to the ground with a hard thump. May just laid there in defeat. She got up, but didn't throw a fire blast at Zuko.

"Good match." she said holding out her hand. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What? I can't be a good sports player? You won, and where I'm from you shake your opponent's hand after the match." Zuko shook her hand and let go quickly.

"your better than I thought." said Zuko.

"I'm glad. So I gave you a bit more of a challenge than you anticipated." said May. "Are you still mad at me for telling you the truth?"

"No, but it's just a shock to know that I have been seen all over your world." said Zuko. May placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I think anyone would, Zuko." May said. "C'mon, I need to draw a picture of you."

"Why?" asked Zuko.

"It's a tradition that I have with my friends." said May.

"Your telling me that I'm a friend to you." said Zuko.

"Of course. Our tradition is that I draw a picture of my friends at the beginning of the school year and at the end."

"Fine, but what do you mean beginning and end of the school year?" asked Zuko.

"I'll explain later." said May as she head for her room. Zuko followed her.

* * *

May had been working on the picture of Zuko for about an hour now. She was working on the details of the picture. The picture was black and white, but went down to every detail on Zuko's face. Zuko watched as she drew the picture. May wrote at the top of the picture "Prince Zuko".

"What's that say?" asked Zuko.

"I forgot that you don't write in English." said May.

"What's English?" asked Zuko.

"English is what you are speaking now and what I just wrote." said May. "You write in a langue known in my world as ancient Chinese."

"Can you read my langue?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah, cus my grandma taught it to me." said May. "I can teach you English if you want."

"Okay," said Zuko.

"Oh yeah, here you go." said May as she handed Zuko the picture. Zuko looked at it. It looked exactly like him only on paper.

"What does it say at the top?" asked Zuko.

"It reads Prince Zuko." said May. "English can be hard to learn though, Zuko."

"If you can read my way of writing, why should I not be able to learn your way of writing?" asked Zuko.

"Well, it's your decision." said May.

"Fine. I choose to learn your langue." said Zuko. "Besides, how hard can it be top learn?"

"Hard," said May. "Get a piece of paper and a quill." Zuko did as he was told. He put the paper on the small table. "First of all, you must memorize the alphabet."

"What's the alphabet?" asked Zuko.

"The alphabet is made up of 26 letters that are used to form words." said May. "Watch." She wrote down all 26 letters on a blank piece of paper. Zuko looked at all of letters. They seemed to be some ancient langue from long ago. May say the expression on Zuko's face.

"It's not hard, Zuko." said May. "See this is a." She pointed to first letter on the page. She went on to explain all of the letters.

* * *

It had been an hour of hard work for May trying to Zuko english. Zuko was writing down all the letters, trying to learn how to write them. May watched patiently as he would mess up a couple times. 

"Now can you name all of the letters with out looking at the paper?" asked May as she took the paper away.

"Of course!" said Zuko.

"Then show me!" said May.

"A, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x,y and z." said Zuko perfectly.

"Good job!" said May giving a small clap.

"You'll have quiz tomorrow as we may start to make words." said May. "Then after we make words, we'll make sentences." May got up and headed for the door. "you make a great student."

"Well, you make a fun teacher who makes learning your way of writing easy. Even if it means my wrist getting a little sore." said Zuko.

"I'm just glad you enjoy learning it." said May.

* * *

A/N: Well, I thought since Zuko writes in a different langue so i thought Zuko has to leanr english some how. Cus in all of the fanfics where Zuko goes to our world, he reads english! How can he read english when he writes in a chinese writing! 


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting up with the Avatar

Disclaimer: I only own my characters, May and her friends + family, but I don't own Avatar: the last airbender.

_**Return of the American Firebender**_

A/n: I know that I haven't had a lot of action, but it has taken longer than I thought to get to this part. Now we have some action coming into play. As I said, May is still hunted by the Fire Nation. So go ahead and read chapter 6. Oh, and thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 6:

A couple days passed as the weather grew colder. Zuko's ship was docked at a port. May was with Zuko near a river not far from the small port town. Both had completely forgotten that May was still being hunted by the Fire Nation. May was sitting on a small rock. Zuko was sitting on a log.

"What's your world like, May?" asked Zuko.

"It's sad, and also happy at the same time." said May. "We fined new animals and plants while we're destroying the rain forest. Some places though, are breath taking."

"So you go to a school for 9 months." said Zuko.

"Yeah, as I told you. I go across the country to go to a boarding school." said May. "That place can be get really fun. One minute we're studying, the next we're playing games on our laptops."

"Your world sounds different than mine." said Zuko.

"You don't know how different." said May. "You'll have to come visit it someday."

* * *

Zhao's ship had pulled up to dock. Zhao looked at Zuko's small ship.

"Perfect. Now I might be able to capture that girl that Zuko is hiding." said Zhao.

* * *

May was talking with Zuko about what a car is and what a car does.

"So you get in it and somebody drives the animal called a car." said Zuko confused. Put her hand on her head and sighed.

"It's NOT an animal. It's a machine. You get in it. You start it up using the key." said May. "Then you have someone with a diver's license drive the car to where you want to go."

"Give me the girl!" ordered Zhao who was coming out from the bushes.

"What do you want, monkey brain?" said May angrily.

"Oh, have you forgotten that you are the Fire Nation's most wanted list." said Zhao.

"Better luck next time Zhao!" yelled May. She started running into the woods.

"Get her!" yelled Zhao. His troops emerged from the bushes and began after May. Zuko watched as May ran from Zhao's soldiers. Zuko turned and glared at Zhao.

"Why are you after my prisoner?" yelled Zuko.

"Prisoner?" Zhao said. He gave a small chuckle. "It looked more like she was your girlfriend!"

"She is not my girlfriend!" yelled Zuko.

* * *

May was running, but the soldiers were gaining fast.

_Gotta find help! Gotta find help!_ thought May. A fireball whizzed right passed May's head. May started sprinting as hard as se could. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her muscles ached with pain. Her breath was short and quick. Her feet hit the ground hard. Fireballs started flying passed her. One burned a little off her shirt. May ran into a dead end. She turned around to face about 20 firebenders.

"Shit!" she said under her breath.

"Give it up!" yelled a firebender.

"Never!" yelled May. A huge shadow blacked out the sunlight above. A gust of wind pushed the firebenders off their feet. A flying bison landed on the ground. An airbender jumped down sending firebenders into the sky.

"are you okay?" asked Aang. May nodded slowly.

"Well, get on!" yelled Katara. "Zhao is nearby!" May climbed up on the bison.

"Appa yip yip!" said Sokka. Appa took off into the sky.

"Thanks! I owe you one." said May sitting down.

"No problem, but why were they chasing you?" asked Aang.

"I'm being hunted because I was suppose to be executed." said May. "Well, they after me now."

"Why were you going to be executed?" asked Sokka suspiciously.

"Because I called Zhao really bad names!" said May.

"Well, you can stay with us if you want." said Katara.

"Yeah, but I should tell Zuko if I do." said May.

"ZUKO!" yelled Sokka, Katara, and Aang in unison.

"Yeah, but he is friend!" said May. "I convince him to let Aang go!"

"How do you know my name?" asked Aang.

"You convinced Zuko to let Aang go!" yelled Katara.

"Your helping Zuko capture Aang aren't you!" yelled Sokka.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled May. "I'll explain everything."

* * *

A/N: Finally i got to someof the good stuff! Finally we had where we had Zhao in it and an actuall fight! 


	7. Chapter 7: Well meet up again

Disclaimer: I only own my characters, May + plus her friends and family. I DON'T own _Avatar: the last airbender._

_**Return of the American Firebender**_

Chapter 7:

"So you're a firebender from a different world." said Sokka confused.

"Yes," said May for about the thousandth time.

"But why do we need to go to Zuko?" asked Aang.

"Cus, I've been traveling around with him on his ship and I want to let him know." said May. "Plus we can help both Aang and Zuko out at the same time!"

"How can you help both of us at the same time?" asked Katara.

"Simple!" said May. "We can discuss it at Zuko's ship."

"Don't do it, Aang!" said Sokka. "She's a firebender and a crazy one at that!"

"Hey!" yelled May as she hit Sokka on the head.

"What as that for?" asked Sokka rubbing his head.

"You did deserve that, Sokka." said May. "Now, do you want to help Zuko and yourself or not?"

* * *

The full moon was high in the sky shinning down on the small sea port. Zhao's ship had left empty handed with out May. From above soared a Flying bison.

"Are you sure about this, May?" asked Katara.

"Positive!" replied May.

"I don't know. He might still be after me." said Aang.

"I know what I'm doing!" said May.

"You better!" said Sokka threateningly.

"just shut it, Sokka!" said May. "Just land Appa down on Zuko's ship.

"Okay," said Aang nervously. He steered Appa down on Zuko's ship with a small thump. Zuko was the first to come up with a light black shirt on and a pair of black pants on.

"Avatar!" Zuko yelled.

"Cool it, Zuko!" yelled May as she looked over the side of the saddle. "The Avatar is with me on strict business!"

"May?" said Zuko.

"No, it's Admiral Zhao. Of course it's me!" said May. "C'mon Aang. He won't burn you to a crisp."

"Well, that's reassuring." said Sokka sarcastically.

"No wonder my friends and I call you Sarcastic Sokka." said May. Katara let out a little giggle.

"Hey!" yelled Sokka. May jumped off of Appa and onto the Deck of the ship.

"Good to see you Zuko!" said May.

"What's the Avatar doing here?" he asked.

"She says that she can help both of us." said Aang as he jumped down from Appa with ease. Zuko's eyes turned to May. May just gave a little shrug.

"Fine!" grunted Zuko reluctantly. _If it weren't for May. I would've captured the avatar. But you didn't, Zuko. Will you let a girl get in the way of the only person that can restore your honor get away, Zuko? Need to stop talking to myself in my head! _thought Zuko.

* * *

All 5 people sat around in a circle. May sat next to Zuko. Zuko was across from Aang. Katara sat between Aang and May. Sokka sat reluctantly between Aang and Zuko. They had been up for about 5hours with the boys arguing over the whole situation. Once Sokka had tried to punch Zuko in the eye, but Zuko had evaded it and punch Sokka in the stomach.

"Okay, so it is decided that Zuko will follow Aang with out trying to capture him. Zuko will follow Aang and act like he is still after him." said May. "When Aang masters all elements he will come to Zuko's ship. Zuko will take him to the Fire Nation where he can reclaim his honor, and Aang can have a chance to defeat Ozai."

"You mean will defeat." said Sokka.

"Whatever." said May. "So everyone okay with the plan?"

"Yeah, I guess." said Aang.

"I'm okay with it." said Katara. "If he promises not to steal me NECKLACE!"

"Fine!" said Zuko reluctantly. "It's better than failing to capture him and never reclaim my honor."

"What about my necklace?" demanded Katara.

"I won't take it from you, peasant!" said Zuko.

"It's Katara!" said Katara ready to punch Zuko.

"No fighting people!" yelled May. "Sokka are okay with the plan."

"Sure." he said. "Even if it means siding with Hot-head over there!"

"Shut your mouth, Peasant!" yelled Zuko.

"So everyone is okay with plan!" said May. "That's good. Aang, I think I should travel with you."

"Why?" asked both Aang and Zuko in unison.

"Because, I'm being hunted by the Fire Nation just like Aang. Plus Zuko, You could get in trouble with me being on board, and if I'm with Aang, it'll looked like I'm not with you."

"Okay," said Aang. Zuko just looked at May.

"Well, meet up at the North Pole so we can see each other again," said May.

"Fine." said Zuko.

* * *

Zuko watched as the flying bison took off into the early sunrise.

"Don't worry, Zuko!" yelled May. "We'll meet up at the North Pole!" She waved with her right hand. Zuko watched as the bison disappeared into the clouds.

"Be careful May." he said under his breath. He sighed as he head off to his room for some well needed sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, May is gone with the gang. Hope ya'll like this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8: A Little Fight Turns Into Big

Disclaimer: I only own my character, May plus some of the other characters that I made up. I don't own the hit show _Avatar: the last airbender _which airs on Nickelodeon.

_**Return of the American Firebender**_

A/N: Well, I just got done watching all three Star Wars movies. Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy reading them. WE have a new Avatar episodes Friday! YAY! I think they reach the Northern Water Tribe because that name of the episode is "Waterbending Master". Well, here Chapter 8!

Chapter 8:

May was sitting back against the saddle after being demoted from steering Appa. She didn't get why she was dragged away after she tried steering Appa.

"Maybe I got demoted because I tried to an loop in the air, or when I tried to steer Appa right next to the group of sharks eating a fish." said May. Aang was steering Appa, Katara was sewing the food bag, and Sokka was fighting with Momo over the last leechi nut. They had been flying for about 3 days now. Momo came flying over to May holding the leechi nut with his tail Sokka fell to the bottom of the saddle after he tried to capture Momo. Momo landed on May's shoulder and ate the leechi nut.

"You're a good lemur aren't you." said May as she petted Momo on the head.

"That lemur is going to get it someday!" said Sokka.

"How long till we reach the North Pole?" asked May. "Cus this is more boring than listening to classical music!"

"What's classical music?" asked Katara.

"Never mind." said May. She let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Sokka. "Miss your boyfriend, Zuko!"

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" yelled May. "He's a friend that's a boy. I just miss arguing with him."

"Arguing with him!" laughed Sokka.

"Yeah." said May. "I get to call him names."

"So, is Zuko all that bad?" asked Aang.

"No, just very misunderstood." said May. "Let's just say it has to do with his scar plus about a new division bout to be sacrificed."

"What happened?" asked Katara.

"Uhh, no." said May. "Only Zuko will tell ya. Though I do know."

"You like him!" said Sokka.

"No, I don't!" said May irritated. "I only like him as a friend! And talk for yourself! You like Suki!"

"How do you know Suki?" asked Sokka.

"Oh, everyone who watched Avatar has seen that she kissed you on the face cheek!" said May. "And I think she did it on your right."

"Oh my god! Suki kissed my brother!" said Katara stunned. Aang was just trying not to laugh at Sokka.

"I know Katara kissed Aang on the face cheek, too!" said May. Both Katara and Aang went to a shade of red.

"How do you know that stuff?" yelled Sokka.

"Well, I've seen every episode of Avatar: the last airbender. So I know all the important stuff that has happened." said May. "I know that your voice cracks Sokka!"

"Now you listen," said Sokka. Sokka's voice became low. "here, May!" She let out a laugh at Sokka's voice change. Sokka came over and punched May in the arm. May stood up and kick Sokka in the leg. Sokka hit May in the arm. May tackled Sokka to the ground. The to began to wrestle with each other. May and Sokka jumped at each other causing each of them to fall into the ocean below.

"Sokka!" yelled Both Aang and Katara. "May!"

* * *

Sokka was the first to it the ocean. May fell soon after. Both of them hit the ocean hard. May popped up to the surface only to see a Fire Nation ship that wasn't Zuko's. Sokka broke the surface.

"Zhao," said May. "Swim, Sokka!"

* * *

From above, Aang and Katara couldn't see anything. The clouds blocked their view.

* * *

May and Sokka were put into prison cells. Zhao came walking down with a smirk on his face. May's chains made her fall to the ground. Sokka had chains put on to, but he stood up.

"Seems like I finally got the traitor here." said Zhao.

"Oh, shut it, Zhao!" yelled May.

"You can't keep us here forever!" yelled Sokka struggling against the chains. May kick her foot out causing fire to touch Zhao's boots. Zhao quickly turned to May.

"You like playing with Fire, Girl?" he asked. "Fire burns, Girl. Take it from that banished Prince Zuko." Zhao shot a fire blast at May.

* * *

A/N: Hope ya'll like this Chapter! 


	9. Chapter 9:Letter sent to the Blue Spirit

Disclaimer: I only own my characters, May, her family, and lastly her friends. I wish I own avatar: the last airbender. I have a thought. All of us kids who love avatar, lets put our money together so that we may buy the show avatar! So everyone who pitches in some money to help buy avatar will own part of avatar! I have a plastic bug and $100.99. LOL!

_**Return of the American Firebender**_

A/N: Yes, the commercial rocks, but the episode will be so much better! Wonder how May will get out of this one? Well, just read the chapter.

Chapter 9:

May ducked the fire, but it caught the edge of her shoulder. She let out a scream. May closed her eyes shut. She was trying to hold the tears back from the pain. Her blood ran down her arm. May's breathing was like a half cry.

"You EVIL PERSON!" yelled Sokka. "Your just as bad as Prince Zuko!"

"Prince Zuko?" chuckled Zhao. "He's too soft hearted!"

"Soft hearted?" said Sokka.

"He refused to fight his father after he spoke out of term trying to save a new division." said Zhao. "He's a weakling!"

"He tried to save people?" said Sokka. "That cruel person."

"Well, I guess after being at sea for 2 years after being banished and sent to capture the Avatar as his only way home will teach that banished prince a lesson." said Zhao. Sokka was stunned what Zhao had said. Zhao turned and left the prison hold. Sokka turned his attention to May who had a couple tears coming down her face. The shoulder part of her shirt on the left shoulder had a burn going across if from front to back. The cut was about 3 inches long and 1 inch wide. May's shoulder screamed with pain.

"May," Sokka said softly. She didn't seem to hear Sokka. "Don't worry. When we get out of here, my sister will heal ya."

* * *

That sip that we saw I don't think was Zuko's." said Aang.

"I think it was Zhao's" said Katara.

"Me, too." said Aang.

"Just keep looking." said Katara.

"Zuko is going to kill us." said Aang as they skimmed the water on Appa.

"Don't say that Aang!" said Katara. "Well find them."

"Maybe the Blue Spirit can help?" said Aang.

"You mean the person who saved you." said Katara. "But you don't know his identity!"

"Actually I do." said Aang. "I could send him a message if we were to reach a port. Cus I might get caught if I go try to save them by myself."

"Okay, Aang." said Katara. "It's our only option."

* * *

"Trade me that lemur for the bird and we have a deal!" said the trader.

"That bird is half dead!" said Aang. "Well give you 2 copper coins!"

"Fine!" said the trader. "It's the most I'll get out of this bird!" Aang handed over the 2 copper coins and the trader gave him an old Fire Nation Delivery bird. Katara stuck the message inside the container on the bird's back.

"Okay, go find the blue Spirit!" said Katara. The bird looked at Katara.

"Go find Prince Zuko." said. The bird took off almost instantly. When it took off it almost came crashing down. The bird started flying though. Aang and Katara watched as it went out of view into the sky as it became darker.

"Prince Zuko?" asked Katara shocked.

"Yeah, he was the one who saved me from Zhao." said Aang.

"Wow." said Katara shocked.

* * *

The moon was gone. Zuko looked out at the endless ocean. Something caught his attention. A bird fell on the deck next to Zuko's leg. Zuko looked down at the bird shocked. Zuko realized that it was carrying a message and opened the container. It read in ancient Chinese:

_Blue Spirit, May and Sokka have been captured by Zhao. I need your help if we are to save them. Meet me at the island near the old port tomorrow at Sunset._

_Avatar Aang_

"How did I know you were going to get into trouble May." said Zuko.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter sucked, but it was the best i could do. I'm saving up for the next chapter. The chapter that will have all the action, fluff, sadness, and other stuff. Oh and thanks for the reviews! 


	10. Chapter 10: Saved, but at a price

Disclaimer. I only own May, her friends, and her family. I do NOT own Avatar: the last airbender.

_**Return of the American Firebender**_

Thank you elf of rohan. You are my only reviewer so far since chapter 4 and you have kept me going. This is of date 11/15/05 I would like to thank you by dedicating this Chapter to you. Thank you for being a faithful reviewer! P.S. Sorry it took so long, but it is about 5 ½ pages on Microsoft word.

Chapter 10:

"Prince Zuko, why are you taking off by yourself without any men?" asked Iroh.

"I have private business to attend to, Uncle." said Zuko.

"Be careful, though." said Iroh. Zuko's boat hit the ocean. Iroh watched as his nephew disappeared from view into the morning fog.

* * *

May had barley gotten any sleep. Her shoulder still hurt and she had gotten some nasty beatings from Zhao. She had been kicked in the stomach at least 3 times, her arm was covered in bruises, and her ankle was completely useless once again. Sokka on the other hand had a black eye, a dislocated finger, a cut on his right leg, a cut lip, and had a tooth missing in the back. Both of them had some sort of blood on their clothing. May laid on the floor with her back against the wall. Sokka was just sitting on the ground with hatred glued to his face. May had lost her will to call Zhao names after he had kicked in the stomach 3 times.

* * *

Appa was flying in the cloud covered with Aang steering. It was about midday with a cloudy sky. Aang and Katara didn't talk much. Aang kept thinking about how he and the Blue Spirit would save May and Sokka. Katara thoughts drifted to what happened to her bother and May. Some thoughts had brought tears to her eyes like if they found them dead or dying from some kind of cruel punishment. Even Momo seemed to be nervous. He didn't seem quit energetic as normal. Appa seemed to be in look out mood for Sokka.

* * *

Zuko looked at the map. He wasn't far from the tiny island. He was already wearing his Blue Spirit outfit, except for the mask. 

"How can a girl like you get into so much trouble?" said Zuko. "I guess that's what makes you unique." Zuko looked out the window. The clouds seemed to be sad and so seemed the ocean. The air was cold and crisp. Zuko sighed. He looked out straight ahead. He could see the island threw the light fog.

* * *

The sun had set and the sky was filled with clouds. Aang, Katara, Momo, and Appa had landed there earlier in the day, but hadn't seen any sign of the Blue Spirit. 

"I don't think he is showing up, Aang." said Katara.

"Well I guess it's only you and me." said Aang. "Let's go rescue Sokka and May." Just then, a shadow emerged from the bushes. It was the one and only Blue Spirit with the full outfit on.

"Prin, I mean Blue Spirit, what kept you so long?" asked Katara. He didn't respond.

"He doesn't talk Katara." said Aang. "C'mon on Blue Spirit. We have to go save May and Sokka." The Blue Spirit nodded and got up on Appa. Aang got up on Appa's head, Katara sat in the saddle, and Zuko sat straight a crossed from Katara. "Appa yip yip!" called Aang. Appa took off into the cloudy night sky. Zuko went into meditation to clear his mind for what he was about to do. Katara looked at Zuko.

_How can he be so calm in a time like this?_ thought Katara.

* * *

It was close to mid night before they even caught sight of Zhao's ship. Zuko had spent 3 hours in meditation. 

"Okay Appa, bring us close to the ship as possible without getting caught." said Aang. Appa gave a low grunt in response as if saying "Sure thing." Zuko came out of meditation. Appa came to the side of the ship without being notice, though one guard thought he had seen a flying bison.

"Okay, Katara you'll stay with Appa while Blue Sprit and I save May and Sokka." said Aang. Katara nodded. Aang got onto the ship with the Blue Spirit close behind. Katara and Appa flew up into the clouds that blocked the moon light.

"Do you know where to go?" asked Aang. The Blue Spirit nodded. He took out one of his swords as he took a turn. Zuko quickly went into the hallway without being seen. Aang followed almost falling though. Zuko could hear people talking not far off.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes, I don't think she'll be disrupting Admiral Zhao anytime soon." That water tribe peasant seems to of learned his lesson too!"

"They're both weaklings!"

Aang clenched his fist as this comment. The Blue Spirit waited till the guars left. The Blue Spirit dashed to what was the entrance to the Prison hold.

* * *

Light hit May's eyes as the door opened. She groaned. Sokka just started mumbling under his breath. The figure came down with what looked liked a kid around 12 years old behind him. 

"Sokka!" said Aang.

"Aang?" said Sokka shocked. A figure appeared in front of her cell. She recognized who it was immediately.

"Blue Spirit has come to help." said May. The Blue Spirit nudged Aang to keep it down. The Blue Spirit took out his other sword. The swords came down on the lock with a loud sound.

"what was that?" yelled a guard.

Aang blew the door opened to try to get to Sokka. The Bleu Spirit came over to May and cut the chains off. May pointed to Sokka who still had his chains on. The Blue Spirit went to the cell across from May's and cut the chains off of Sokka with one swift movement. May got up on foot. She painfully used her other foot as she tried to walk. The Blue Spirit gave a movement with his sword telling them that guards were coming. The Blue Spirit and Aang went out of the prison hold with guards waiting for them already. Aang used an Air current to knock them down, but the merely got back up again.

* * *

Sokka could hear a battle going on just outside the prison hold. Sokka was about to go out when he saw May hobbling along just to walk. Sokka went over to May. 

"C'mon. If we're getting out of here, I think we'll need to work together." said Sokka.

"Ditto." said May. "Go help Aang and the Blue Spirit."

"But your ankle!" said Sokka.

"I'll be fine." said May. "Go help them!" Sokka nodded and went off to see the battle still going on. The Blue Spirit was occupied with about 5 guards and Aang had a couple firebenders to deal with. Pulled out his boomerang. He threw it at the nearest firebender. The firebender fell to the ground unconscious. The Blue Spirit knocked off 2 guards leaving 3 guards left to take care of. Sokka's boomerang came back to knock off a guard. Sokka caught the boomerang as Aang took care of the last of the Firebenders. The Blue Spirit just finished gagging and trying up the guards.

"Let's go!" said Sokka. Instead the Blue Spirit looked back to see May just barely able to walk as she came out from the prison hold. The Blue Spirit put his shoulder under he arm to help her walk. Out on deck. Aang had just knocked out 2 guards.

"Where's this Spirit dude?" asked Sokka. The Blue Spirit came out after helping May try to walk on her good ankle.

"Aang, do you think you can blow that whistle, cus I'm no good in this condition." said May. Aang pulled out the whistle and blew on it as hard as he could. Appa appeared from the sky as he came down to the ship with a thump.

May crawled up onto the saddle. Aang was about to jump onto Appa's head when a fireball zoomed passed his head. All them turned around to see Zhao with about 20 firebenders behind him along with another 20 guards. The Blue Spirit got into an immediate fighting position. Sokka pulled out his boomerang.

"Katara get out of here!" yelled Aang. Fireballs started flying at them in all directions. Appa had just started off when he had been severely hit in the tail. He was able to fly but barely. The Blue Spirit was busy dodging all the attacks. Sokka was helplessly trying to find a place were he could throw his boomerang at some soldiers to knock them out. Aang used an air current to knock about 3 fourths of the soldiers into the icy water below. The Blue Spirit knocked out the last of the soldiers.

"Where's Zhao?" asked Sokka. Aang blew on the whistle. Appa let out a grunt. Aang ran over to the side to see Appa in the water, but no May or Katara.

"Where's May and Katara?" asked Aang.

"Looking for these two?" asked Zhao. Everyone turned to Zhao had a sword to May's throat. Next to Zhao was another soldier holding a sword to Katara's throat too. May was looking at Zuko. The cold blade as against her skin ready to make its cut. Katara was in the same situation as May.

"Let them go!" yelled Sokka.

"No," said Zhao. "I would only trade the water peasant for the Avatar! The other girl is staying with me."

"No, Aang!" yelled Katara. "Don't! You're the world's last hope!"

"We're only 2 lives!" yelled May. "Save the world! I'm NOT worth it!"

"Shut it girl!" snapped Zhao. May looked at Zuko with her eye say "_Don't save me. I'm not worth an entire world." _Sokka had his boomerang raised, ready to throw it.

"Drop your weapons or I kill them both!" yelled Zhao. Sokka reluctantly put his boomerang down. The Blue Spirit put his swords down. Aang looked at the Blue Spirit in disbelief that he had surrendered to their enemy that they had escaped before. From behind lined up more soldiers. Zhao did something with his free hand and made a signal. Before any of them could even say anything a spear had cut the side of the Blue Spirit where his right kidney would have been. The Great Blue Spirit fell to the ground.

"No!" yelled May. She used her head to bump the chin of Zhao with all her strength. Zhao's mouth closed with a clip as he fell to the ground unconscious. (_A/N: That is possible just to let you know with enough force. I know, cus my dad is a doctor._) Katara did the same procedure after seeing May do it. More spears came flying.

"Aang!" yelled May.

"I'm on it!" yelled Aang as he sent the soldiers flying into the ocean. May got up on one foot. Sokka picked up the Blue Spirit who was bleeding badly.

"Appa!" yelled May. The great bison arose from the ocean.

* * *

May was sitting next to Zuko with his mask off. His bleeding had stopped, but he was running a high fever. Dawn had finally come. They were on their way to a healer. May was the only one awake at the moment. Zuko had been out for a couple hours. Zuko began to stir. HE opened his eyes to see May looking at him with a worried face. Before he knew it he was engulfed by a hug. 

"Oh my god!" said May. "I thought you would never wake up! I've been worried sick!" Zuko felt sharp pain on his left side. He let a hiss. May let go. Zuko was drifting to unconscious again.

"You still my hero, Zuko." said May. She gave him a kiss on the face cheek. That was the last thing Zuko remembered.

* * *

A/N: this is my best chapter i think. I hope you liked it too! 


	11. Chapter 11: May's feelings on Zuko

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, you know what goes here!

_**Return of the American Firebender**_

A/N: Your very welcomed elf of rohan. You deserve it for being such a faithful reviewer. NOOOO! Zuko got hurt! He might be the one who might be sacrificed! NOOO! **This book takes place before the episode called the Waterbending Master!**

Chapter 11:

A coupled days passed. Zuko wasn't doing too hot and neither was Sokka. As for May's burn on her shoulder, Katara had healed the wound. Zuko still didn't know that May had been burned. Sokka along with Zuko had purplish-green color around their wounds. Zuko had a high fever and spent much time asleep. Sokka was delirious, had high fever, soar throat, and he didn't get much sleep. Zuko though was worse than Sokka by far. Zuko didn't eat or drink much. He barely could stay awake.

"I think we need to take them to a healer." said May. "Zuko's breathing is very heavy and uneven. I'm just worried, because I watch these shows were patients who don't get the right treatment usually end up dying." Katara and Aang both looked at May. "I'm just saying I've seen those shows. Besides Sokka is up past midnight blabbering about things he sees that aren't even real!"

"She's right, Aang." said Katara looking at Sokka who was blabbering about a flower that popped out of his hand. Aang pulled out a map. Katara shook her head in shame.

"There is a small village nearby." said Aang. "It's the closest for a couple miles."

"Well go there!" said May.

"Okay! Okay!" said Aang quickly. "C'mon Appa, yip yip!"

"You care for him don't you." said Katara.

"Yeah, he's like best friend to me." said May. "I guess after someone saves your life, you grow attached to them."

"He saved you?" asked Katara.

"Yeah." said May.

* * *

It was about dark when they arrived in the village.

"You call this a village?" said May. "there is only one building here! This is more like a one stop gas station in the middle of the no where lands!" Aang and Katara both looked at her. "Let's just go see if this person can heal these two before Sokka DRIVES ME TO INSANITY!"

"Hey, guys! There's a flying fish!" said Sokka.

May climbed down to the ground and went off to the building. Aang and Katara both followed closely. May entered the building. There was one main room and about 5 rooms leading off from it.2 on the left and 2 on the right. Then there was a hallway that lead to another room. The building was decorated inside like a hospital or healing place would.

"Who's there?" boomed a voice.

"Are you a healer?" yelled May. "Cus we need a healer and fast!"

"Yes, yes. I'm a healer what do you want?" asked the person. From a room emerged an elderly woman with grey hair, a green dress, with blue eyes. "Well, where are the patients? I have rooms to where they can go."

"Well be right back with them!" said May.

* * *

Zuko lay on a bed with May next to him on a chair. Sokka was placed in another room with Aang and Katara be his side. May just looked at his face. Zuko looked miserable.

"Just hang in there Zuko." said May. "You'll be okay. Just relax and everything will be okay." She grabbed Zuko's hand and gently rubbed the top part of his hand with her thumb very gently. Zuko opened his eyes to see May beside him.

"Where am I?" asked Zuko.

"Your safe. That's where." said May. "You feel any better?"

"No, I still feel tired." said Zuko. "What was that that person gave me earlier?"

"It was an herbal tea that should help you." said May. "You got a pretty nasty cut their, Zuko. I'm just glad you're awake now." Zuko just then realized that May's hand was with his. Zuko looked to see. "Oh, sorry!" said May as she pulled her hand away.

"Are you okay?" asked Zuko.

"I'm okay. My ankle was healed." said May. Zuko head started to feel really light. Zuko's eyes rolled up into his head. His eyelids closed. "Zuko?" said May. "Zuko!" May darted out of the room and to the healer.

"Yes?" asked the healer.

"Something with Zuko!" said May.

* * *

The next day Zuko was in critical condition. His fever had spiked back up again. His throat was redder than red. The healer had said that his infection had spread and that he could very well die. May hadn't left his side after that except to go to the bathroom. Zuko's side was wrapped up in bandages, and the wound cleaned. Sokka on the other hand was getting better but still had a few moments where he saw something that wasn't real.

* * *

The next night, Zuko wasn't doing any better. His breathing was uneven and heavy. The healer was checking up on him.

"I think he might be in a coma." said the healer. May took a deep breath. She was stressed out to the max. "I don't think he is going to last long." the healer looked at May.

"Okay, thank you." said May. The healer nodded and left the room. May still sat be Zuko's side. "If you can hear me, Zuko." said May. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever coming to this world. I'm sorry for ever meeting you. It's because of me that you may be dying. If I hadn't come. You would still be alive." May grabbed Zuko's hand yet again. "If I could, I would go back in time and prevent myself for ever coming here." May looked into his face. A single tear rolled down her face. "I'm going to miss you Zuko if you die. Your one of the best people I've ever known in my life. Your one of the best friends a person could ask for. So hear me now, I do care for you Zuko. I really do." May looked at Zuko hoping to see him make a comment about what she just said. Zuko's face was just blank. May sat his hand down. "If this is the last time we meet. I'll miss you, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

* * *

A/N: I knwo that this chapter probably sucked, but i'mhaving the fluff probably come up in the next coupleofchapters so this chapter might be dull but it is nessicary if i want to get to the fluff! They finally put Zuko in the episode! Zhao knows tha tZuko might very well be the Blue Spirit! 


	12. Chapter 12: Does Zuko live or Die

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, and you get the idea, right?

_**Return of the American Firebender**_

A/N: Okay this is totally random, but Amoebas are really cool when watching them move! CAN'T WAIT FOR SEASON PREMERE! Sorry that I didn't update yet, but I totally that I had tennis all day Saturday and Sunday.

Chapter 12:

The next morning, May was outside sitting near Appa. She couldn't help feel that she was the cause of why Zuko was hurt. Sokka just had the common cold now. Katara came out and sat down by May.

"Are you okay?" asked Katara.

"If you call okay by being stressed out to the max because someone you know might die, then yes!" yelled May.

"Don't worry. Zuko will be okay." said Katara. May looked at her.

"Your optimistic, you know." said May.

"That's what my brother says." said Katara. Katara got up and went back inside.

"I can only hope that your right that Zuko will make it, Katara." said May. "I can only hope."

* * *

May was sitting down next to Zuko. Zuko's condition had stayed about the same. It was sun set. The healer had thought Zuko would've died by now.

"At least you seem to be hanging in there, Zuko." said May. "Just hang in there and you'll make it out." May thought that she just saw Zuko's eyes try to open.

"Zuko?" said May.

"May." said Zuko softly.

"Your okay!" said May. "I thought you weren't going to make even though I kept saying that you were!"

"It's good to see you, too." said Zuko weakly.

"You want anything?" asked May.

"I'll eat or drink just about anything at this point." said Zuko.

"I'll be right back." said May. May got up and left the room to find the healer right outside Zuko's room.

"I heard you talking." said the healer.

"That's called eavesdropping!" said May.

"I'll bring some tea and food in shortly." said the healer.

"Okay." said May.

* * *

In a couple days, Zuko had recovered. Sokka had too. Zuko was just to put new wrappings on his wound till it was healed. That morning they were to leave. May climbed aboard Appa's saddle. May sat down with Zuko sitting beside her. Aang was steering. Sokka and Katara were sitting across from May and Zuko.

"thank you so much!" yelled May.

"My pleasure!" said the healer.

"Appa, yip yip!" ordered Aang.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky.

"Is it true?" asked Sokka. Zuko looked at May.

"I didn't tell! Zhao did!" said May. Zuko looked from May to Sokka.

"Yes, it's true." said Zuko painfully.

"What's true?" asked Aang curious.

"That Zuko tried to save a new division that was going to be sacrificed for war." said May.

"That doesn't seem like him!" said Katara. Aang just looked at Zuko as if this was unbelievable.

Zuko thoughts were on the last words his father said to him before he got his scar.

_You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher._ Zuko closed his eyes at these words

"Okay, on to a different subject!" said May seeing Zuko not really liking the subject.

* * *

"Bye, everyone!" said May. "See ya soon I hope!" May waved the bison took off into the night sky. Zuko was standing next to May. The moon light casting its eerie shadows on everything. May looked at Zuko when the bison had gone out of view.

"I know this is stupid, but why did you save me?" asked May.

"The avatar sent me letter to help save you and his friend." said Zuko. "Besides, who else am I going to yell at?" May let out a smile.

"Good point." said May. "I don't think anyone will want to argue with you, hot-head! Thanks for saving me." May gave Zuko a kiss on the face cheek. Zuko looked over to May. "Well, you saved me." said May. She started off only to stop five feet away. "Uhh, where's the boat?"

"This way," said Zuko. Zuko started walking off to the boat with May be his side. "You get into a lot of trouble for being a girl."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" asked May annoyed.

"What do you mean?" said Zuko.

"the being a girl part." said May.

"I meant nothing by, except that you get into a lot of trouble for being a girl." said Zuko.

"Well talk about yourself!" said May. Zuko looked over at May.

"I've been through more than you, girl." said Zuko.

"Oh, you trying to act like Zhao by calling a me girl," said May. "I'm SO scared!" she said sarcastically.

"Well you should be." said Zuko.

"Like how?" said May. "C'mon, I'm listening." Zuko didn't know what to say. "Can't say anything can you."

"Oh, just quit it, May." said Zuko.

"No, I won't." said May shoving Zuko a little. Zuko shoved May right back. Before they knew it, they were shoving each other all over the place. May shoved not only Zuko to the ground but herself as well. May fell on top of Zuko. May and Zuko spent about 5 seconds looking at each other's eyes. May got up immediately. "A, b, c, 1, 2, 3, I quite forever!" May said really fast.

"What's that?" asked Zuko getting up.

"It's nothing!" said May. "Just something we say at my school when you want to quit something. It can become very complicated sometimes." Zuko just looked at May.

"Your world sounds very strange." said Zuko.

"Your world is still new to me too." said May. "Take a trip to my world, and you'll be stunned to see what it's like!"

"Well, go back to the ship in the morning." said Zuko. "I won't be able to get back to the ship in this lighting."

"Whatever." said May. "I'll get a fire started."

* * *

May left looking for sticks. She ended up finding herself in front of a cave. May took a step into the cave. A low growl echoed through out the cave. May's instincts were screaming to tell her to run, but her legs were frozen in place like her feet had been glued to the floor. Two giant red eyes glared at her in the darkness of the cave. A roar filled the air. A dragon with two hind legs stood up. Where it's front legs should've been were 2 gigantic wings. The creature was all black with silver talons. The dragon opened its mouth and flames came May's way. May ducked, but only barely.

"Get out!" yelled the dragon. May was trembling all over. May looked to see blood running down one of the Dragon's wings. Flames flew at May once more. May let out a scream.

"I mean no harm!" she said with a shaky voice. The dragon stared at her.

"May!" said Zuko with flames in his hands. The dragon let out another roar.

"Get out, now!" yelled the dragon. May got up and stood in front of the dragon's wing.

"I can help with your wing." said May.

"May, are you mad?" yelled Zuko angrily. "You can't trust a dragon!"

"I learn to trust you so why can't trust a dragon?" asked May. May looked into the dragon's eyes.

"Fine!" said the dragon irritated. "But I'm keeping my eye on you!"

"Thank you" said May bowing with her head.

* * *

"Why are going to help that dragon?" yelled Zuko at the campsite they had made.

"Because that dragon needs help." said May.

"And how do you plan on helping the dragon?" yelled Zuko.

"I've seen the cut. It's not that deep." said May. "All the Dragon needs the wound clean and the dragon will be fine. I'm not just going to let it die."

"Just don't get eaten!" said Zuko.

"I won't!" said May. "You know me."

"Yeah, you get into trouble a lot." said Zuko.

"Hey!" said May giving Zuko a soft punch in the arm.

"Is that how you like to play?" said Zuko shoving May a little. May pushed Zuko onto the ground. Zuko sat backup and pushed her over. May fell into a pile of leaves. Zuko let out a small laugh. May sat back up holding a hand of leaves in her hands.

"So, you like leaves uh." said May as she threw the leaves at Zuko. May pushed Zuko down onto the ground. "Girl power!" said May. Zuko sat back up.

"I thought you were better than this." said Zuko shaking his head.

"What?" said May.

"Because I thought you had more tricks than that!" said Zuko lighting a fire in his hand.

"Okay, so you beat me when it comes to Firebending, but I rule at snow wars!" said May.

"What are snow wars?" asked Zuko.

"You have two teams. When there is more than a foot of snow, your team faces off the other team. You can have forts and whatever." said May. "The goal is to invade your opponent's fortresses. They can last days!"

"As I said before, your world is strange." said Zuko.

"Not as strange as some of the pairings on the show!" said May. "There is Aang and Katara, Zuko and Katara, Sokka and Suki, Sokka and Zula (_We do have this pairing where I'm from if you can believe it!_), Zuko and Jun, Sokka and Jun, Aang and Jun (_Yet again we have this paring in my town!_), Aang and Meng, Katara and Jet, and Katara and Haru."

"They think I'll end up with the waterbender!" said Zuko.

"Yeah!" said May.

"Why do you always keep your hair up?" asked Zuko. "You never have it down."

"I just do." said May.

"Let me see you with your hair down." said Zuko.

"Okay." said May. When she took her hair down, she looked different. Her black hair fell 5 inches passed her shoulder. The black hair outlined her face making her ember-golden eyes stand out with the fire's reflection in them. The wind gently and lightly ran threw her hair. At the last 5 inches of her hair was some waves in it.

Thoughts of May raced through his head. _I can't believe it! She looks beautiful! Zuko! Get those thoughts out of your head! Just look at her though, Zuko. Zuko, remember she is only a girl! Zuko, she's more than a girl and defiantly more than a friend! Zuko! Listen, she is just a regular girl! Just shut up, Zuko. Wait a minute, why am I having conversations with myself? Must stop talking to myself! _

May was just looking at Zuko. She just seemed trapped by his gaze. He seemed so different than the first time they had met. They had been through so much. Zuko had even given her the first kiss of her life.

**Flash Back**

_Zuko put his arms around May's back and pulled her closer to him. She smiled. She knew what he was going to do. She put her arms around him as he kissed her on he lips. May went to a deep red, but smiled. She put her hands around his neck._

**End of Flash Back**

Zuko gently grabbed May's arm. Zuko brought her closer to him very slowly as if not to disturb the peace. May seem to be in a trance where she couldn't resist even if she wanted to. Zuko placed his hand around May's back. Zuko pulled her closer till his lips touched her lips. May had finally come to her senses. She was about to pull away if Zuko hadn't put his hands around her back. May put her arms around his neck. May broke away first. She had light red on her face. Her arms were still around his neck.

"I'd better go check on the dragon." said May.

"Do it in the morning." said Zuko. "You look tired." Zuko put his arms down as did May.

"No, I'm not!" lied May yawning.

"Yes, you are." said Zuko.

"Fine, but I'll only rest my eyes for a few minutes." said May. May placed her head against the tree as she closed her eyes. Zuko already knew better that when your tired and you try to rest your eyes that you are going to end up asleep. He knew just from experience. Within a few minutes, May was already asleep. Her head fell down on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko used his bending to make the fire die down to where it only made very little light.

* * *

A/N: Thsi was 7 pages on microsoft word! I didn't make this too mary-sue did i? I wangt to know if this chapter sucked cus i might redo it if it was too mary-sue or my last chapter. Can please have some reviews besides elf of rohan, cus i want to have an estimate on who is reading this, please. Well, hope you liked it! 


	13. Chapter 13: An Arrangment Made

Disclaimer: Fill in the blanks and you know what goes here!

_**Return of the American Firebender**_

A/N: I'm free all week to write! YAY! So happy! Nothing can get in my way of writing now! Nothing! Muhahahahaha….I'm okay! I REALLY AM! I just had about 5 cokes and about 6 bowls of ice scream! I'm really hyper right now! Hope your trip went well elf of rohan! San Diego rocks, but I prefer Long boat key though. Remember on the season premiere of Avatar to put on your Avatar symbols, and whatever shows that you're a Die-heart Avatar fan for life!

Chapter 13:

May woke to find her head against Zuko's chest. She could feel an arm around shoulder. May was seriously freaked out. Not that she wasn't used to Zuko, but her head on his chest even though he had a shirt on and his arm on her shoulder.

"morning." said Zuko. May immediately shot up into a sitting position.

"Sorry about that, Zuko." May said.

"It's okay. You were really out of it." replied Zuko. May put her hair back up into a ponytail once more.

"I'd better go take care of the Dragon." said May getting up and heading to the cave. _I can NOT be falling for Zuko! I just can't! I mean we're two different people from two DIFFERENT WORLDS! I just can't be falling for him! It's impossible. I seem to care for him like he his part of my family. But yet, I do like him, no matter how many play fights we have or yell at each other. _thought May.

* * *

"See, there ya go." said May finishing cleaning the wound. The dragon looked over at May.

"You are very skilled when it comes to taking care of wounds." said the dragon.

"Thank you. I just have one question." said May. "What is your name?"

"My name is Flame." said the Dragon. "I don't think I caught your name either."

"I'm May," she said. "And the other person was Prince Zuko."

"I best be off, May." said Flame. "Not to be rude, but I am late right now to something very important."

"I understand." said May. The dragon walked out of the cave and into the sunlight.

"If ever need me, just say my name in the middle of the night on the full moon and I'll be there to help."

"Thank you, I'll remember that." said May. The dragon nodded and took off into the sky above. May watched as its powerful wings lifted the creature higher and higher till it was out of sight. "Wow. I just made friends with a dragon." said May. "Cool!"

* * *

May returned to camp to see Zuko meditating in front of the fire.

"About time." said Zuko.

"Whateve." said May.

"Whateve?" said Zuko.

"Our abbreviation of whatever." said May.

"Oh," said Zuko.

"So, are we heading back to the ship or are we just gonna stay here and grow old?" said May.

"Well, I've been waiting to go back now for an hour." said Zuko getting up as he let the fire die out.

"Well what are we waiting for, oh my superior Prince Zuko!" said May jokingly. Zuko only rolled his eyes.

"Follow me." said Zuko heading back to the boat.

* * *

On the ship, Iroh and the others were glad to see May back, and Zuko well the crew just said 'hi, prince Zuko.' Zuko was wearing his armor as usual

"Now, Prince Zuko won't have to yell at us!" said a soldier. Zuko only looked at the guard. "Then again he just might."

"He won't yell at you." said May. They all looked at May. "Cus I'll push him over board then and we'll throw a party!" The crew gave a small laugh at this comment. Zuko though only pushed May slightly. May pushed Zuko back causing him to go over aboard. Zuko hit the water with a splash. Zuko looked up at May who was on board.

"When I get up there!" yelled Zuko. "Your dead meat for the komodo rhinos!" A rope was thrown over board and Zuko was pulled up on deck.

"I got you!" said May. "Score one for the American. Zero for the Prince!" May stick out her tongue at Zuko. The crew just went away after that wanting to get away from the flames that might fly. Iroh just went to go get a cup of tea. Zuko threw a fireball at May. May dodged and started running to the front of the deck. Zuko closely following behind. May took a turn and ran down below deck into her room. Zuko followed shutting the door behind with a slam. May jumped onto her bed with Zuko grabbing her wrist. Zuko was dragged onto the bed when May jumped. May tried to get back up put Zuko only pulled her down onto the bed.

"Let go!" said May laughing; trying to get her wrist free.

"Not a chance, May!" said Zuko. May had stopped laughing after five minutes. May was still trying to pry her wrist free from Zuko's grip.

"You know you'll never get your wrist free." said Zuko.

"Oh, yes I will!" said May. "Fine! I'll do anything to have my wrist freed."

"Go on a date with me if you want to." said Zuko.

"So I get to chose if I want to go on a date with you." said May. "That's easy. I'll go."

"Good, because there is going to be a carnival coming up in the next port that we are going to." said Zuko.

"Okay; it can't be worse than Zhao." said May. "So it's settled; I'll go on a date with the Prince of the Fire Nation."

* * *

A/N: Well, both May and Zuko are going on theri first date! Hope ya liked it even though it didn't have much action. 


	14. Chapter 14: Their First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender, but I do own May! -

_**Return of the American Firebender**_

A/N: The Date chapter! YAY! I've been waiting and waiting to write this chapter! I can only hope you think it is as good as I do. Enjoy! Also thanks for the reviews! Love 'em! I'm not hyper right now since I just got home from school FINALLY I CAN RECORD THE FISRT 2 EVER EPISODES OF AVTAR! YAY!

Chapter 14:

May was in her room drawing a picture of wolf with dragon wings. May had her hair up in a ponytail and her usual out fit on; a red long sleeved shirt with black around the collar, and a red skirt that fell to her ankles with black trim on the bottom. Zuko came in the door with his armor on as usual.

"Are you ready?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah," said May getting off the bed.

By the time Zuko and May had gotten off the ship, all of the crew was already enjoying the carnival. Stands were set up with a variety of games, food, and other booths.

"C'mon, I'll try to win you something," said Zuko heading over to a stand.

"okay." said May following. The game was simple, but could be very hard. Three heavy blocks stacked up on each other. Zuko handed over a copper coin. The person gave Zuko three balls that resembled baseballs. Zuko picked up the first one and knocked over all three blocks in one shot.

"Choose your prize." said the person. Zuko gave May a nudge to choose one.

"The bear, please." said May. The person watching the stand gave May the bear.

* * *

"General Iroh, look." said Lt. Ji pointing to May and Zuko.

"Seems like Zuko has found a girl." said Iroh. "And judging by the way they're acting, they must be on a date. They get along quit well."

"how do you know?" asked Lt. Ji.

"I've heard them talking, that's how!" said Iroh.

"You don't suppose that Zuko might," said Lt. Ji.

"Purpose to her?" said Iroh. "I don't know. He might. He seems to get along better with her than anyone the ship. There is that possibility."

* * *

"Thanks for winning the bear." said May.

"It was easy." said Zuko.

"You know, this carnival is just like the ones we have in California." said May. "I guess our worlds aren't so different after all."

"I guess not." said Zuko. "I need to go to your world though, see what it's like."

"Yeah," said May. "Wondering how the family is doing?"

"You miss the, May?" said Zuko.

"Yeah, though I don't miss my cousin, Ryan." said May. "He is a pain in the ass! Sorry for cussing Zuko."

"It's okay." said Zuko. "I could say the same thing for my sister."

"Here's an idea, stick Zhao, Zula, and Ryan in a room and see who loses it first!" said May. "You'll have to come see my world though."

"I thought you promised me that you wouldn't leave me." said Zuko.

"I won't, but you need to see my world." said May. "I'm gonna have to take driver's school again! That sucks!"

"What's that?" asked Zuko.

"You take a course so that you can legally drive a car without getting into trouble as long as you follow the rules. You receive it when you turn 16. I'm hoping I still have my permit though." said May.

"Let's go get something to eat." said Zuko going over to a stand.

"Okay." said May following.

"What do you want?" asked Zuko.

"I'll go for anything as long as it's NOT cherries." said May.

"Why don't you like cherries?" asked Zuko.

"You've never had that cherry flavored cough syrup when your sick." said May. "It smells bad, and it taste REALLY bad! Never been able to eat a cherry since without having that flavor return to my mouth."

"May I help you?" asked the cook.

"Yes, well have some grilled chicken and rice to go." said Zuko.

"5 copper coins." said the cook. Zuko handed over the coins. "It'll be ready in just a few minutes." May looked up into the clear sun setting sky. The sun painted the clouds blue, pink, red, orange, and a variety of different colors. Zuko saw May looking up at the sky.

"Your food is ready." said the cook. Zuko took the bag. Zuko and May went over to where they had table set up. There was a music playing and most of the people where May and Zuko were at were teens. May sat down across from Zuko, Candles were lit as the sun disappear and the moon came out. May was still having a hard time trying to get her chopsticks to work. Zuko actually found it amusing.

"That's it!" said May. She took one of the chopsticks and stuck it threw a piece of chicken. Zuko looked at her. "It's the best I can do!" said May.

"Let me help." said Zuko. Zuko came over and put the chopsticks into the right position in which to use them.

"I'm sticking with a spoon and fork!" said May. Zuko was about to ask what they were but, May beat him to the answer. "They're utensils for eating."

* * *

Iroh was watching May and Zuko. Iroh had a smile on his face. Never had Zuko been so comfortable with a girl. Zuko had met girls from different parts of the Fire Nation, but all of them had been girly girls. "Seems like you might've found the right girl, Zuko." said Iroh.

* * *

Zuko and May were just talking. Night had fallen. The candles burned bright. The music that used to have a fast beat was slow. Teens started getting up to dance. Zuko saw the expression of '_what are they doing?' _on her face.

"In our world, we don't have school, or school dances so we have dances at festivals." said Zuko. "Would you care to dance, May?"

"Very well, Prince Zuko." said May. Zuko took May's hand. May and Zuko got up.

* * *

The crew was watching from the far distance. Their jaws had dropped at the sight. None of them could believe it!

"Is Prince Zuko," said one of the soldiers.

"If you mean dancing, then yes." said Lt. Ji. Iroh just had a huge grin on his face. A couple of the crew members thought they were seeing things.

"It can't be!" said the helmsman.

"Prince Zuko plus May?" said the boiler man.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you General Iroh?" asked Lt. Ji.

"No," said Iroh. "Only the music part. The rest, I did not do. We better be getting back to the ship before they find out." said Iroh making a turn to go back to the ship. The crew followed his lead.

* * *

The dance had come to an end. Zuko and May were sitting by he river. Both their backs were against a giant oak tree. Zuko had his arm around her shoulder. They were staring up at the stars.

"One of those stars could be mine from my solar system." said May.

"Maybe." said Zuko. Zuko pulled her closer. "Just stay here for now and have a good time."

"I'm NOT going to break my promise!" said May. I'm still here." May placed her head down on his shoulder. "No matter how far apart we may be Zuko, we still look up into the same night sky."

"That's true." said Zuko. "Don't leave yet, though."

"I won't leave yet, Zuko," said May. "At least not yet."

* * *

A/N:Hope ya'll like this chapter! CAN'T wait for AVATAR MARATHON! I'll be updating all week! 


	15. Chapter 15:Till We Meet Again

Disclaimer: Uhhh, I forgot what goes here!

_**Return of the American Firebender**_

A/N: Thankies, for the reviews! I always appreciate them! If any one you have stories up, just tell me and I'll read some of them.

Chapter 15:

May was asleep in her room. Zuko was going to let her sleep in for a change. Zuko was out on deck. It was 9 A.M. Iroh came up to Zuko's side.

"You like her." said Iroh.

"Huh?" said Zuko. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way you look at her and how she looks at you." said Iroh. "She can push you and you don't yell at her. You and May do play fights."

"She's just s girl, uncle," said Zuko.

"Not by the way I see it." said Iroh. "If she was just a girl, then why did you take her on a date?" Iroh grinned; he knew Zuko wouldn't be able to come with a comeback at the comment. Zuko didn't respond. "My point exactly. You care for her."

"She's just a girl, Uncle." said Zuko. "Nothing more."

"But she is." said Iroh. "I've noticed that you don't get as mad any more, and if I recall she is even teaching you her way of writing."

"Uncle, she's just a friend." said Zuko.

"It sounds like you have a girlfriend to the crew." said Iroh.

"what?" said Zuko.

"We saw you dancing with her." said Iroh.

"She's just a girl that's a friend!" said Zuko.

"What ever you say, Prince Zuko." said Iroh rolling his eyes and turning around.

* * *

May woke up at 9: 30 A.M. She got up and dressed. She shut the door behind her as she left. May made her way threw what seemed like the endless corridors. May came up to deck with Zuko looking over the side in his training uniform. He had the look of irritation on his face. May went over to his side.

"Are you okay, Zuko?" asked May.

"I'm just fine." said Zuko. "My uncle has been bugging me about last night."

"Ignore him, Zuko." said May. "Let them think. Only we know the truth."

"Do you think that we are," said Zuko. "Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I don't know." said May. "Maybe." Zuko looked over at May. That was the thing he loved about her; she wouldn't yes or no like most girls, she just said maybe. She seemed so different than other girls, but that was just okay in Zuko's eyes. It took a different girl to et along with a short tempered, banished prince.

* * *

May was out side, regardless of it being mid night. She had her hair down. The ocean breeze ran threw it gently. She was sitting down. Zuko came up wearing a bagging black shirt, and pants.

"What are you doing up so late?" asked Zuko sitting down.

"I don't know." said May. Though, she more than knew the answer.

"Your not telling me something." said Zuko. Zuko pulled her over to his left side. She managed a small smile, but it faded very quickly. "Your going to leave again aren't you?"

"I think so, Zuko." said May. "I just feel it."

"Enjoy yourself till you leave," said Zuko. "I know that we'll see each other again."

"Hope your right," said May. Zuko could see her fading into thin air. "Till then, Zuko." she said before she completely disappeared into thin air.

* * *

A/N: I know short, chapter. Hope ya liked it! 


	16. Chapter 16: Home Again

Disclaimer: Does 2+2 answer your question?

_**Return of the American Firebender**_

A/N: **This is the last chapter for this book. I WILL be making a sequel!** Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 16:

May woke up on her bed. Her parents were staring at her.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, May Danna Connon Baker." said her mom.

"I can explain all of it, but only if you believe me and trust me." said May. "And don't call me crazy!"

"We're listening." said her father. May went on to tell where she had been the first time and second; though she left out the romance parts and the dance. Her parents didn't believe her till she started a fire in the fire place, then they believe her. Her mother about fainted though. It had taken about 3 hours to explain everything.

* * *

It had already been one day, and Zuko missed May. He missed her trying to pull pranks on him or start a play fight with him. The ship seemed awfully quite without her. Zuko looked up into the clear, night sky. A small smile made its way onto his face.

"We might be far apart May, but we look into the same night sky." said Zuko. "And till then, when we see each other again May."

* * *

May looked out her window. The stars were shining so brightly to night. She was on her bed. A black cat curled up next to her chest, and a fully grown husky at the foot of the bed. She had a good feeling that she and Zuko would be seeing each other soon. She closed her eyes. She could still picture Zuko in her mind. She drifted off to a peaceful sleep. On the high shelf above her bed was the bear that Zuko had won for her. 


End file.
